


69 Challenge - Shuu & Yuuma

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: My Tumblr recently hit 169 followers and it happened to be 6.9.2020 so I had my followers send me pairings they'd want me to write a 69 pwp ficlet about! Shuuma won the lottery ^^ Yuuma gets a nice surprise after a hard day's work in the field~ (might write more of these if the mood strikes me!)
Relationships: Mukami Yuuma/Sakamaki Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	69 Challenge - Shuu & Yuuma

Yuuma’s bare feet slapped against the cold tiles of his room’s floor as he returned to his lair from a long, warm and well earned shower. He had busied himself with his gardening work most of the Sunday, so much to be done and so little time to do it. Kou was off somewhere doing his idoly stuff, Ruki too busy to help as always and Azusa had wandered off somewhere even if he had started to help, very earnestly at that. But he was Azusa after all, half in his own world even on a good day. Well, the garden was his pride and joy after all, none of his brothers, so it was only natural. Rubbing his damp hair with the towel he had draped over his head he padded to his work desk intent on rewarding himself with a few cubes of sugar when he stopped dead on his tracks, freezing.

He was not alone.

Spinning on his heels, soundlessly, he slipped instinctively to a defensive posture, only to realise the long form lying diagonally on his bed was very familiar after all.

“Shuu?! The fuck, who let you in?” he growled, trying to mask the surprise in his voice with annoyance.

Shuu just smiled at him, rolling onto his side, eyes thin slits of the glimmering sky blue of amusement, “Azusa let me in.” Like it was the most natural thing to happen.

Yuuma scowled, why hadn’t his brother told him, and more importantly why hadn’t Shuu come to him first?

Shuu seemed to read his thoughts with ease, for he just chuckled and drawled, “You were so busy with your work I didn’t feel like interrupting you,” and after a yawn he continued, “so I decided to nap and wait.”

He inhaled deep and snuggled against the sheets, it made a hot shiver tease along Yuuma’s back, skin tingling. His bed was half made, haphazardly, and only because Ruki wouldn’t stop bitching about shit like that. Shuu looked pretty nice there, he had to admit, even if he laid about like someone had offhandedly thrown him on the bed, feet dangling from the side.

 _Azusa, you traitor._ Yuuma thought while taking in the sight of his boyfriend sprawling on his bed, his shirt already riding high enough to reveal an enticing sliver of white skin contrasted against the pale blue of his shirt, and the dark navy of his pants. His kid brother could’ve at least warned him, not let the eldest Sakamaki lie in ambush in his room unattended.

Shuu had clearly had a pleasant nap, Yuuma mused as he took in the definite bulge in his pants, prowling closer.

“Had any good dreams?” he asked, settling himself on the bed next to Shuu, throwing the damp towel on top of one of his arm chairs. Shuu’s eyes seemed to spark brighter when he studied Yuuma, unbound hair cascading down his shoulders and back in wild tresses, untameable as always. He was clad only in an old tank top so worn it was nigh see-through and loose sweatpants that clung onto his slim hips precariously. Suddenly Yuuma felt a bit selfconscious under the intent stare of a vampireling prince.

“Nothing as good as what I’m seeing now,” his lover purred, voice deep with satisfaction. Yuuma choked a bit, feeling pink rise to his cheeks. Quickly he turned his head so Shuu wouldn’t see how flustered a few words got him. He felt Shuu twist on the bed to get closer, not bothering to even get up. His arms wound around Yuuma’s waist.

“Come down from there” he ordered against Yuuma’s skin, growling for good measure. Yuuma let himself drop on the bed onto his back, next to Shuu, next to his long legs and rather close to the promising bulge in his pants. It smelled enticingly like awakening desire.

Shuu buried his face into Yuuma’s side, crawling higher to reach his stomach, sniffing he murmured, “You smell different”, even as he was pulling Yuuma’s top higher to reach for skin.

Yuuma’s dick twitched in his pants – _shit he didn’t have any boxers on_ – eagerly rising to the occasion of Shuu and his lovely, skilled mouth hovering so close by.

The rousing of his blood was so exhilarating Yuuma almost forgot to reply, “Ugh, it’s Kou’s, not mine.”

His bastard of a brother had hidden, or thrown away, his soap as revenge for that one time Yuuma had thrown away his disgusting candy pink smelling stuff. Now he smelled of the same thing, the bathroom having been devoid of any other form of washing goods. Shuu laughed under his breath, rubbing his face against Yuuma’s stomach, making Yuuma’s breath hitch and dick jump up even more eagerly.

“I’ll just need to drown it with my own scent,” he mused, licking the skin just above his navel lazily.

Yuuma felt like he was quickly slipping into Shuu’s awaiting grasp with how things were going, the pureblood had clearly been plotting while waiting for him. It was clear from the way his cold fingers traced Yuuma’ still warm skin, lower over his hips and lower still to his thighs, deliberately avoiding the growing mound inside his sweatpants, agitating it to full hardness without even touching.

Grunting Yuuma turned to his side, too, grabbing Shuu by the waist of his pants, pulling him along with him to the middle of his bed.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he sneered, yanking Shuu’s belt open with hasty hands. Shuu showed no sign of denial, instead humming an affirmative against the jutting angle of his hip bone, peeking out of his pants riding low. Soon Yuuma felt the sharp edges of Shuu’s fangs tracing their outline, followed by the soft wetness of his tongue, he bit his lip hard to stifle a moan. Fuck, this thing was cascading out of control way too fast.

With hands clumsy from the blood roaring in his head, and trying to do it upside down, Yuuma fought to pop open Shuu’s buttons, straining already with how his erection was pushing to escape its prison. Shuu’s hips pressing into the pleasant pressure of Yuuma’s knuckles brushing against his hardening flesh helped not one bit, nor the way in which Shuu bit his skin, thin and sensitive over his bones. The blonde had no shame whatsoever, licking an oozing wet trail over the waistline of his pants, so low his tongue brushed close to the root of his already throbbing dick but refusing to touch it yet. Yuuma growled, Shuu’s trousers forgotten momentarily.

“Who’s eager?” Shuu purred against Yuuma’s crotch, clearly enjoying the view of Yuuma’s huge cock pushing the fabric of his sweats taut.

Yuuma had no ready retort to that, trying to gather his wits enough to peel Shuu’s much tighter pants from his legs. In the end he settled for only dragging them down to mid thigh leaving the rest to be the Sakamaki’s problem, busying himself instead with the much more pleasant business of retaliating with his own fangs. He ran the sharp tips along the silky skin of Shuu’s thighs, stopping to bite here and there. Shuu squirmed himself out of the confining garment with surprising nimbleness only to try and trap Yuuma’s head between his thighs. Snarling Yuuma dodged the attack, like hell he was going to let Shuu do just as he pleased with him!

“First to come takes the dick?” Shuu asked, nibbling on the waist of his pants, dragging them lower. Cool air brushed against his shaft finally, not yet fully released.

Yuuma chortled, taken by surprise, “Haah? It’s going to be you.” was the only thing he could answer to that.

Shuu replied with his sadistic, low laughter that went straight through Yuuma, like electricity. Oh fuck, he wanted to feel Shuu’s mouth on him already, Yuuma swallowed hard. It was easy to sound confident. Living up to one’s words was a whole another ordeal, especially with this man. No time to waste, then.

He jerked Shuu’s boxers down and his almost fully hard dick bobbed out eagerly. He certainly wouldn’t mind taking all that and had done so many times already, but this was a matter of _principle_. Even when just the sight, not to mention the heady scent of lust, made his mouth water.

Shuu showed no signs of hurry, opting to massage his thighs with infuriating leisureness, tracing the contours and impatient twitches of his muscles like he had all the time in the world. Yuuma tried to ignore how arousing Shuu’s slowly wandering hands felt, reassuring himself that such tarrying would only make his work easier as he caressed Shuu’s girth with a firm grip. Slowly up, pulling the foreskin over the head to squeeze the first clear droplet of precum out, Shuu’s hips followed the movement and he let slip a small moan when Yuuma’s tongue swept the drop from the tip, and then dip deep into the slit.

The taste alone was enough to send shivers running down Yuuma’s spine, he pumped his hand down and up again, wrapping his lips around the head of Shuu’s dick to taste him more fully, have that taut head brush against his tongue. He relished the way in which Shuu’s hands twitched on his thighs, hips jerking and unconsciously his own mirrored the movement. He wanted Shuu’s mouth, too.

Shuu’s hands slipped into his sweatpants, dragging them finally low enough for his massive dick to spring free, Yuuma tried to control the quiver in his breath, especially after Shuu’s throaty chuckle skimmed against his skin and over a cooling wet spot on his hips. His cock was weeping precum like mad, Shuu followed the long ribbon of slime all the way to the tip and sucked at it hard, letting Yuuma feel his teeth grazing the oversensitive head.

Belatedly Yuuma realised he had completely frozen, basking in the intoxicating touch of his lover, the way in which his cock slipped past those lips, deeper, and Shuu took almost all of it like no other could. Yuuma moaned out, feeling the tightness of Shuu’s throat squeeze around him, fuck he was in trouble, hips bucking into Shuu, one hand escaping to card into Shuu’s golden locks to guide him deeper still.

He couldn’t stop now or he was going to lose big time, clearing his throat he turned his attention to the swollen flesh in his hand. The taunting hum Shuu replied with sent a fresh set of sparks up his dick and higher up his spine until the hair on his nape stood on end.

Yuuma was no simpering virgin, anything but, so he gathered himself, eyes slipping shut as Shuu swallowed his dick nigh whole again. This time he didn’t stop, but letting the tip of his tongue guide him slid Shuu into his mouth until his chin pressed against the coarse hair nestled around Shuu’s shaft.

Sucking dick this way around wasn’t as delightful as normally for he couldn’t tease the sensitive underside with his tongue, but Yuuma caressed Shuu lovingly with his fingers as he retreated only to bob himself back down again. Quick before Shuu had time to gather his wits. They way his hips mirrored his movements made Yuuma’s chest swell, even if it was hard to keep a rhythm as Shuu was doing the exact same devilish work to him; thumbs alternating between rubbing maddening circles on his hips and at the base of his dick, just the way he liked it, and the bastard of course knew.

It was too good, too nice a reward after a long hard day’s work to have his lover’s mouth so eager on his dick. Yuuma couldn’t help another, louder moan from slipping from his throat, and around Shuu’s width. Shuu’s soft fingertips were digging into the underside of his tip every time Shuu’s mouth retreated from his cock, only to surge back down with increasing pace. But to think Yuuma was slipping into losing himself and the bet would’ve been a grave error, he might’ve been working hard, but Shuu had been rolling around his bed for hours surely having all sorts of dirty thoughts about him, them together.

He yanked Shuu’s hair, then pushed him deeper, and then got a nice little yelp out of him as he pulled Shuu on top of him, circling his arm around Shuu’s hips to guide him into a faster rhythm. Shuu’s hips bucked, pushing his dick so deep Yuuma’s throat he couldn’t help but to gag. It made Shuu moan around his dick even as he tried to retreat slightly to not hurt him. Yuuma was not going to have any of that, keeping him trapped against him, swallowing and growling against the tip lodged deep in his throat. Shuu’s hold on him faltered, dick slipping out between his lips to let a louder moan escape. Had Yuuma been able to, he would’ve grinned.

“Haahh…. That’s… not fair,” Shuu groaned, hips moving completely at Yuuma’s pace, but his voice was entirely devoid of chagrin. Yuuma just chuckled loud under Shuu, relentless. Another delicious moan escaped Shuu, his dick was rock hard, twitching under his lips with each buck of his hips deep, deeper. Yuuma grabbed Shuu by the ass to grind him harder against him, massaging that sumptuous flesh that would surely soon be his to reign over entirely. He was kind enough to not tease his entrance yet though, a fair fight was a fair fight after all.

Shuu’s lips faltered on his dick and with one last, haggard groan Yuuma felt triumphantly the first convulsions overpower Shuu entirely. Yuuma pushed Shuu from over him onto his back rolling half on top of him to savour the flavour of his lover’s lust shooting out into his mouth in thick, white spasms. Shuu was letting out hoarse sounds, like his throat was raw from Yuuma’s cock and the melody was almost enough to make Yuuma tip over the edge too, raging hard on still nestled in Shuu’s slackened grasp.

At last Shuu fell totally limp, cock softening, Yuuma swallowed the last of his cum growling very pleased.

“Hehe, won again,” he leered to Shuu, lying slack on his blankets and trying to catch his breath.

Dreamily his eyes opened to regard him, “Who said anything about winning?” laughter in his voice. Yuuma smiled wider, realisation hitting him, all according to Shuu’s plan after all: let him do all the work while Shuu reaped the rewards.

“Hah, should’ve known,” he crawled up to give Shuu’s swollen lips a mushy kiss, “I’ll be happy to please you, you lazy NEET bastard. All night long.”

Another kiss and Shuu was pulling Yuuma into his embrace, if this meant losing to Shuu he’d be happy to lose for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far ⊂((・▽・))⊃ As always, I love feedback and I’m eternally grateful for every kudos and comment I get UwU
> 
> Hopefully this good vibe keeps up so I can bring more fics to your enjoyment <3
> 
> Thank you to my Tumblr friends: Pihlajamarmeladi for proofreading and Ashwing & Lusciouspoison1 for all the support you shower this unworthy whiner with <3


End file.
